Amelia Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1977–80, 1985–93, 1999– | first = March 23, 1977 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Amelia Jennifer Keating | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = Brand ambassador, model, television host | employer = Forrester Creations | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Nicholas Grayson (1978–80) Miles Cooper (1989–90, 1992–98) Nicholas Grayson (2000–03, 2010–) | romances = Terence Grayson | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Forrester | adoptivefather = Andrew Keating | adoptivemother = Belinda Harper Keating | halfbrothers = Tony D'Angelo Raphael D'Angelo Brock Reynolds Danny Romalotti Tucker Monroe Maxwell D'Angelo Chad D'Angelo | halfsisters = Talia Grayson | sons = Sterling Forrester III Drew Grayson Miles Cooper, Jr. | daughters = Jennifer Cooper | grandsons = Storm Forrester Quentin Grayson | granddaughters = Katie Forrester | nephews = Sonny D'Angelo Daniel Romalotti, Jr. Cameron Grayson | nieces = Anjelica D'Angelo Theresa D'Angelo Melissa Romalotti | grandfathers = Santo D'Angelo Walter Shepherd Thomas Keating I | grandmothers = Jennifer Keating | aunts = Laura Keating | cousins = Tom Keating | relatives = }} Amelia Jennifer Grayson ( Keating; previously Cooper) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. The character is first introduced in September 1984. Amelia skips town on January 15, 1993. Amelia returns once again in March 2000. Storylines Backstory Amelia Jennifer Keating is born on November 2, 1958, and raised as the only child of the last Andrew Keating and his wife Belinda Harper. Amelia witnesses Andrew's drowning death in 1968 on her 10th birthday. Belinda grows to resent her daughter. Belinda later starts working for the wealthy fashion designer Katheryn Forrester as a personal assistant. Amelia gets into a lot of mischief on the luxurious Forrester Estate. She often gets in trouble for dressing up in Katheryn's clothes. As a teenager, Amelia falls for Nicholas, the son of one of Katheryn's business associates. 1977–80 Amelia returns to town with her childhood sweetheart Nicholas Grayson when they crash his father Terry's wedding. Meanwhile, Amelia lays claim to her 12.5% of local fashion house, Forrester Creations causing trouble for founder and designer Katheryn Forrester and her husband, Forrester CEO Sterling Forrester II. Nick and Amelia get trapped the Grayson family home during a hurricane and they help Terry's wife Daphne deliver her twins. Amelia and Daphne bond over the babies and wedding plans. Nick and Amelia wed on January 16, 1978 and she starts working as a model at a fashion house. Meanwhile, Nick's sister Vicki reveals that Terry is trapped in a business deal with the mysterious crime lord, the Phoenix. Amelia recognizes the Phoenix's logo from some of her father's old business letters. Amelia's time as model is cut short when she gets pregnant in summer of 1978. Amelia wants to continue working but after she passes out from fatigue, Nick convinces her to take maternity leave early. The couple then teams up with Vicki to find information on the Phoenix to help get Terry out of his deal. However, a hit man later tampers with the breaks on Nick's car leading to Amelia getting into an accident and suffering a miscarriage. Amelia goes into a deep depression before Katheryn surprisingly offers a job at Forrester Creations. Amelia starts uncovering repressed memories of her time as a teenager at the Forrester Creations office building. She is terrified when she suddenly has a nightmare about being molested. She confides in Nick who assures her they are only dreams and he convinces her to see a therapist. Meanwhile, Sterling announces that he is running for state senator and Amelia volunteers to appear in one of his campaign ads. Amelia later overhears an argument between Nick and Katheryn where she learns that she was indeed molested at the age of 13 by Sterling himself. Katheryn later secretly offers Amelia modeling assignments at Forrester International in Europe and Italy. Devastated that Nick is keeping the secret from her, she suddenly files for divorce claiming Belinda is sick. 1985–93 1998– Amelia returns in March 1998 and rekindles her romance with Nick Grayson. Amelia takes her place on the board at Forrester Creations sending Katheryn into a frenzy. Amelia is devastated when Belinda is stabbed to death on Halloween in 1999 and she is even more shocked when Belinda's will reveals that Amelia is adopted. Allison Lockhart approaches Amelia about hosting a nationally syndicated daytime talk show but Amelia is hesitant to thrust herself back into the spotlight. Meanwhile she is furious to learn that Nick has eloped with his ex-wife Daphne. The loss of her mother and Nick sends Amelia to a the bottle and she gets into a drunken car accident causing Daphne to miscarry Nick's unborn child. Nick has the marriage annulled and proposes marriage to Amelia. With the series stuck in development hell because they can't secure a host, Allison once again appeals to Amelia about the talk show and she agrees to think about it. Nick and Amelia remarry in a lavish ceremony on July 7, 2000. In 2001, Amelia is forced to fire Daphne from Forrester Creations when she is accused of misappropriating funds. Amelia finally agrees to host the talk show called New Beginnings. The premiere episode on September 9, 2002, goes in depth on Amelia and Nick's journey to their reunion. The ratings are some of the highest the network has seen in years and even starts getting licensed overseas. In honor of November Sweeps, Amelia does of a series of episodes where she reunites guests with their long lost relatives. One of her guests turns out to be Daphne who flips the script on Amelia and reveals that Katheryn Forrester is actually Amelia's biological mother. Storylines (Old) Backstory Born in 1958, Amelia was raised as the daughter of Gary and Belinda (née Harper) Reynolds. Belinda dies in 1962 during the birth of her son Andy, leaving Gary raise his children as a single father. As a teenager, Amelia falls for Nick Grayson, the son of Terry Grayson, one of her father's business associates and they soon start dating. Gary's ex-wife and business associate Katheryn Forrester rubs Amelia the wrong way, often scolding her for throwing herself at young men, specifically her nephew and Nick's best friend, Jack Forrester. Nick and Amelia are forced to have a long distance relationship when Amelia is sent off to boarding school in 1973. With the help of his older sister Vicki, Nick makes secret trips to visit Amelia at boarding school. Amelia visits home in 1975 and is quickly rushed back out of town after her little brother Andy is killed in a fire. After graduating from school in 1976, Amelia returns home for the summer to learn that Nick has cheated on her and is expecting a baby. To make matters worse, Amelia is devastated by Gary's sudden death. Amelia disappears and doesn't contact anyone for several months. 1977–85 Amelia resurfaces in Jericho City and crashes Nick's reception just after his wedding to the pregnant Katrina Nicklaus. Amelia congratulates the couple before landing on Katheryn's doorstep demanding that Katheryn hand over the 16% of Forrester Creations that she inherited from her father. Katheryn also allows Amelia to move into the luxurious Forrester Estate, admitting she needs to keep an eye on her. Katheryn warns Amelia to stay away from her goddaughter, Katrina and her new husband. Amelia takes pleasure in telling everyone that Katrina stole Nick from her. Amelia bonds with Katheryn's young son Sterling, much to Kay's chagrin. Amelia impresses photographer's assistant Jack and gets her a modeling gig as the face of the "Fresh Face" campaign at Forrester. Amelia later starts dating Jack to make Nick jealous. Despite her initial intentions, Jack and Amelia for each other and they announce their engagement in 1978. Nick and Katheryn are furious when the couple announces their wedding date as April 3 and Jack convinces a reluctant Katheryn to design Amelia's wedding dress. As the date draws closer, Nick takes more of an interest in Amelia and constantly checks up on her. They day before the wedding, Amelia goes missing and Nick goes to find her only to discover that she has suffered a psychotic break. Nick and Katheryn convince Jack to postpone and has Amelia committed where it is revealed that she suffers from or multiple personalities. Nick knows one of the personas as "Amy" which is the name Amelia used when they made love for the first time as teenagers. Though she comes off shy, Amy is very sexual and isn't shy about her attraction to Nick, kissing him every chance she gets. Another personality, the violent Lia soon emerges and kidnaps Nick and Katrina's twins, Terence and Nicole. Fortunately she is apprehended just before she kills Terence. After several months in the hospital, Amelia recovers and re-enters society at the "New Faces" launch party on Jack's arm. She and Jack also announce their plans to marry in the fall. Nervous about her condition possibly getting out, Amelia throws herself into work, making appearances everywhere to promote the campaign, barely finding time for her future husband. However, things get better for the couple when Jack convinces Katheryn to let him take some of the photographer jobs at the photo shoots. After one of the photo shoots, Jack and Amelia have too much to drink and make love at the studio. Jack and Amelia finally marry on October 4 only to learn she is pregnant just as she starts negotiations to expand her modeling contract beyond the "New Faces" campaign. She initially hides it from Jack fearing he will be upset but he is ecstatic. She urges him to keep it quiet until her contract is negotiated only for Cathleen Wentworth, a participant in the "New Faces" campaign to overhear their conversation and leak the information to the press. Amelia is about to be released from her modeling contract until she talks the executives out of it promising to take care of it. Amelia goes to Nick for help only to learn that Katrina has issued a restraining order against her. They continue meeting in secret and he agrees to take her to a clinic outside of town. Amelia, without even Nick's knowledge terminates her pregnancy and claims to have miscarried leaving Jack devastated. Jack and Amelia continue to drift apart as she buries herself in her work despite putting on a happy face at Katheryn's wedding. However, Jack's budding friendship with Cathleen causes trouble when she and Amelia get into a fight at Katheryn's wedding reception. Amelia is devastated when she discovers Cathleen and Jack in bed together and she goes to confront Amelia several weeks later only to learn she is pregnant. Amelia blackmails Cathleen into keeping quiet about the pregnancy and her affair with Jack by threatening to expose that Cathleen drugged Jack to get him into bed. To distract herself after the divorce, Amelia dives head first into her modeling career and quickly becomes the new darling at Forrester. However, she later collapses from exhaustion which she doesn't want getting to the press and Cathleen leaks the information anyway. When Amelia is suspended for a several months, she sets out in search of the baby she gave up, much to Katheryn's disapproval. Amelia enlist Nick's help in the search knowing he could have some details about her pregnancy. In 1984, Nick and Amelia finally give into temptation and sleep together only and Nick makes plans to leave Marina despite the birth of their new baby. Amelia is left devastated when Nick is presumed dead and she turns to alcohol. On Thanksgiving night, Amelia is shocked when she wakes up in bed with Nick's father, Terry. Amelia and Terry agree to keep their apparent tryst a secret until she learns she is pregnant. Terry urges her terminate the pregnancy feeling he is too old to raise another child and she refuses knowing Nick could easily be her baby's father. Amelia lies to Terry about getting the abortion and makes plans to put the child up for adoption. However, Katheryn exposes her and Terry instead forces Amelia into a loveless marriage as he threatens her with custody. Amelia reluctantly marries Terry in March 1985 much to the dismay of Katheryn and his daughters, Vicki and Vivian. On July 7, 1985, Amelia welcomes her son whom she names Andrew Harper after her late parents. A paternity test later confirms Terry is little Andrew's father and Amelia suffers a nervous breakdown realizing she has betrayed her love for Nick. Terry has Amelia committed and marries Katheryn to take custody of his grandson. Alternate personalities * Amy Smith : Amy initially comes off shy, but proves to be a sexually promiscuous party girl, around 22 years old. Amy is the most prominent of Amelia's alters and she becomes very skilled at masquerading as Amelia when necessary to hide her re-emergence. Amy's existence was first referenced on November 15, 1978. * Andy: Patterned after Amelia's younger brother who died when he was 13 years old. Andy embodies Amelia's anger and rage at her abuse and neglect. Andy acts out in violence to protect Princess, Amelia's most fragile alter. * Lynn Harper: Lynn is the calm, cool, collected and calculating caretaker of all the other alters, who took over when Amelia's abusive childhood was revealed. Her name is derived from that of Amelia's adoptive mother, Belinda Harper Reynolds. She is all about protecting Amelia, no matter the consequences or costs. * Princess: A manifestation of Amelia as a young girl (between the ages of 7 and 14) who constantly relives the emotional abuse from Gary Reynolds (the man that raised Amelia) and the sexual abuse of Sterling Forrester II. *'Lia Reynolds': Lia emerged in 1985 after Katheryn reveals the truth of Sterling's abuse to Amelia. It was established that Lia was the alter that cut the breaks on Katheryn's car on the night she and Sterling got into the car accident that killed him. Though her declared mission was to force Amelia to face the truth, she wreaked much destruction before getting to that. Lia started undermining Forrester by leaking it designs to rival companies. She also tries to burn down the Forrester Estate, nearly killing her own son, Drew. *'Ling': Patterned after Sterling Forrester II, the man who raped Amelia when she was 13 years old. Ling is an extreme alcoholic and has such disdain for Katheryn for driving him to make bad decisions. References External Links Category:Generations of Jericho characters Category:characters introduced in 1977 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Shepherd family Category:Forrester family